moonlight_expressfandomcom-20200213-history
Ten Lee (Where My Demons Hide)
|Turned = By accidentally killing unknown human |Status = Undead |Occupation = Unknown |Title = The Hybrid The Abomination Tennie |Species = Enhanced Hybrid Human |Gender = Male |Family = Byun Baekhyun Kim Taeyeon Park Chanyeol |Relationships = Johnny Seo |Friends = Jungwoo Lucas |Cause of death = Stabbed through the heart |Killed by = Taeyeon |Height = 5'5" 1.7 |Hair color = Black |Eye color = Black |Played by = Ten |Episode Count = TBA. |First appearance = Prologue |Last appearance = TBA. |Significant kills = Unknown first kill}} Ten Lee, most commonly known as Ten, is a main protagonist of Where My Demons Hide. He is a Vampire and an Enhanced Werewolf, making him the first Hybrid to ever exist. Ten is the only biological son of Byun Baekhyun and Kim Taeyeon. He is also the step-son of Park Chanyeol. He was born and raised in the world of Agartha for over five hundred years until the biggest civil war between the vampires and werewolves occured, forcing him to leave and hide on Earth. Background Early History Ten was born on the year 1000, the same year where the first super blue blood moon phenomenon occurred, to Byun Baekhyun and Kim Taeyeon in a small village in the region of Nox in the world of Agartha. He spent the first two decades of his life as a human. However, Taeyeon was forced to turn Ten and herself into vampires after a group of vampires attacked their village in fear of dying. When Ten made his first human kill, his werewolf gene was activated and he became the first vampire-werewolf hybrid. Soon after becoming a Hybrid, Baekhyun trained him to control his hybrid abilities to avoid being caught by the others. The civil war between Nox and Lux, the region where majority of the vampire population reside, began years after his parents sat on the throne. The war eventually got out of control and extreme amounts of blood were shed and this lead to Ten being forced to leave Agartha by his own father. He tried to object but when he realized that there’s no point in doing so, he agreed and started a brand new life on Earth. On Earth Ten moved to Earth on the year 1313. His knowledge about humans from his previous visit made the process of settling in a lot more easier. He initially lived in the Netherlands for twelve years before moving to several more countries where he spent almost a decade in each (the longest one was when he stayed in Japan for nineteen years). Sometime in the 15th century, however, he chose to live in America permanently. Powers and Abilities As a Vampire and Werewolf Hybrid, Ten have the powers and abilities of a regular Vampire and Werewolves but with a few modifications due to him being an offspring of an Enhanced Werewolf. *'Super Strength' — as an Enhanced Hybrid, he is stronger than Werewolves, regular Vampires, Immortals and Humans. Due to his vampire side, he gets stronger with age. The full moon also boosts his strength and aggression. *'Super Speed' — as an Enhanced Hybrid, he possesses much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than immortals, regular vampires, werewolves, and humans. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty and exhaustion. *'Super Senses' — as an Enhanced Hybrid, he has an extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, touch, and smell that exceed those of regular vampires, werewolves, and humans. Since he is a supernatural crossbreed between an enhanced werewolf and a regular vampire, he has the combined senses of both species thus making their ability extremely effective. *'Super Durability' — as an Enhanced Hybrid, he can bear a lot of trauma. He is also hardly ever tired or fatigued. He can take far more trauma than any regular vampires, werewolves, and humans, without much discomfort or injury. Stakes and arrows cannot kill him when he is struck in the heart, he only become unconscious, he is also able to resist bullets. *'Enhanced Healing Factor' — as an Enhanced Hybrid, he has the combined healing capabilities of both a regular vampire and an enhanced werewolf, rendering him practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair his healing capabilities such as decapitation or heart extraction. He can recover from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any regular vampire, werewolves and humans. He also seems to heal much quicker when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, or wood. Drinking human blood also helps make the healing process faster. *'Immortality' — as an Enhanced Hybrid, who never underwent the traditional transition, he is immune to all conventional diseases, toxins, poisons, viruses, illness, infections, and injuries the moment he is born. *'Day Walking' — as an offspring of an enhanced werewolf, he is immune to the lethal effects that UV rays and sunlight have on regular vampires, allowing him to walk in daylight without the use of a spell or a daylight ring. *'Emotional Control' — as an offspring of a regular vampire, he is able to exert certain control over his own emotions. He can also turn off their humanity. *'Enhanced Emotions' — as an Enhanced Hybrid, he experiences emotions more powerfully than humans and regular vampires. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence due to his enhanced werewolf heritage. He is more prone to violence and rage than regular vampires. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for him as well. This ability allows him to feel emotions at their peak regardless of his age. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' — as an Enhanced Hybrid, he is capable of using his enhanced werewolf features to further supplement his powers. He can grow claws from his fingernails and werewolf fangs from his teeth even when he is still in his human form. His eyes also change into those of his werewolf form, granting him better eyesight. *'Mind Compulsion' — as an Enhanced Hybrid, he can compel the minds of humans. He cannot, however, compel regular vampires, werewolves or witches. *'Shapeshifting/Transformation Control' — as an Enhanced Hybrid, he has the ability to transform into his werewolf form at will. There are times where he completely avoids transforming at all due to the pain it causes. He has complete awareness, but he still, however, has no control of his actions in werewolf form. He can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of his werewolf form. He can also stay in werewolf form longer than a regular werewolf. *'Werewolf Bite' — as an offspring of an enhanced werewolf, he has a venom that is fatal to regular beings and he himself is immune to werewolf venom. His venom takes effect much faster than a normal werewolf. *'Immunity to Silver' — as an offspring of an enhanced werewolf, magic bonded to silver doesn’t affect him. However, weapons made of silver will wound him, but heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. *'Lie Detection' — as an offspring of an enhanced werewolf, he can sense when someone is lying to him or not. *'True Face' — he is hiding his true face under his normal human face. When his true face is revealed, the sclera of his eyes turn black, the outer iris of his eyes turn red while the inner iris turn gold, dark veins appear under his eyes as his blood pumps forcefully through them, and his teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. His true face can be revealed whenever he wishes but it will appear against his whenever he is aroused by the scent of blood, or is feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. His fangs are extremely sharp which gives him the ability to tear into almost any substance and tear off limbs. *'Telepathy (dormant)' — as an Enhanced Hybrid, he has the ability to enter the minds of others as long as he is stronger than them. Like his physical abilities, his mental strength increases with age. However, he chooses to not use this ability (only when it’s really necessary) as he believes it is on another level of invasion of privacy. **'Dream Manipulation' — as an Enhanced Hybrid, he can control dreams and subconscious like a regular vampire. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the said dreams. **'Illusions' — as an Enhanced Hybrid, he has the power to trick the minds of his enemies into seeing or feeling things that aren’t actually happening. Weaknesses *'Broken Neck' — breaking his neck will not kill him but it will render him unconscious for several minutes to several hours. *'Decapitation' — dismembering or removing his head will result to his instant death. *'Desiccation' — being completely drained of blood or his heart stopping will cause him to desiccate due to his vampire side, losing most of his strength and any ability to move. His desiccated body will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once he feed on blood. *'Invitation' — due to his vampire heritage, he is unable to enter a home without an invitation. Once invited, the invitation cannot be revoked. If he enters a house without being invited in, he will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic' — although he is immune to magic by regular witches, the magic of an extremely powerful witch can take him down but would also kill the witch unless he is in a very weakened state. *'Vervain' — this prevents him from compelling anyone who takes it hours prior and burns him on touch, however, he heals very quickly from said wounds. *'Enhanced Werewolf Bite' — while a regular werewolf venom can’t harm him, a bite of an enhanced werewolf will make him experience the effects of the venom like hallucinations. If severe enough, this will result to his death. *'Wood' — while a regular wooden stake through the heart can’t kill him, a stake made out of the wood of the oldest trees on Earth will result to his death. *'Wolfsbane' — he is affected by this due to his werewolf heritage. However, the effects only lasts for a short period of time. Appearances *Where My Demons Hide **''Prologue'' **''The Chosen Boy'' **''Homecoming'' **''The Things We Left Behind'' **''Like a Thief in the Night'' **''The Living and The Dead'' **''Dark Side of the Moon'' **''Put One Foot in Front of Death's Door'' **''Good Things Come in Small Packages'' **''One Thousand Years of Existence'' **''Family Don't End With Blood'' **''The Demon Unleashed'' Category:Where My Demons Hide Characters Category:Original Characters